


Choices and Regrets

by yaoiuser13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Kinda, M/M, ish, might be happy depends on how you see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiuser13/pseuds/yaoiuser13
Summary: keith and lance childhood friends the dynamic duo they have been together most of thier lives and so they dicided to take thier relationship to the next level all is right untill shiro apears in the mixan modern days au and hanahaki disease story





	Choices and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> hey there people of the world, i might have take some creative liberties in the characters personalities a bit, and in how hanahaki disease works, but i think it worked well enough
> 
> thank you natasha for beeing my beta
> 
> coments are apreciated

It all begun in the state of California, in a peaceful neighbourhood lived 2 families next to each other the McClains that lived in that house for generations, and the Koganes, that recently moved in, they quickly became friends, the Kogane son of only 4 years old quickly became friends with the McClain’s youngest child Lance of only 3 years old.

As the years passed they became the dynamic duo they did everything together, even when their group increased with four more friends in middle school Hunk Garrett, in the same class and age as Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt even though she was two years younger she was a genius so she skipped two grades and also shared classes with Lance, her brother Matt on the other hand was moved to Keith's class.

And the final addition to their friend circle was Allura, even with many more friends they were still the dynamic duo, the final change was when they got into high school, being close for so long Lance and Keith decided to take their relationship to the next level, they begun dating, they were a bit of an odd couple, sometimes they would be the most sweet couple you had ever seen, other times they would bicker like an old couple, which if you asked their close friends they would say they were, Pidge often said that their bickering is their kind of foreplay, although the first time they had sex was when Keith became a junior high schooler, they had a romantic escapade in Lance's car that he got from his parents, dinner, hotel the whole package.

When Keith got into his final year they went together and they were nominated as the first gay couple to win the prom crown, however, since Keith is one year above Lance he went to college first, it was a sad day when Keith, Allura and Matt had to move out to their campus, but Lance wasn't too sad since he just had to wait one more year and he can be in the same campus as Keith, even if they didn't want the same course, all their friends agreed to go to the same university.

But all the good came to an end, after some weeks when the classes begun Keith begun becoming more and more distant Lance didn't try thinking too much of it, even if Allura and Matt talked to him way more then Keith, Lance still tried to keep a positive note but in the middle term break, Keith came back home but when he came to see Lance, it took one look at him to know this wouldn't be a pleasant visit.

"Lance we need to talk." Keith said

"Ok." Lance replied with a bit of a sadness in his voice, and so they went to Lance's room

"Look Lance, I know we have been together for years but I think we need to break up." Keith said

Lance’s heart clenched fearfully "What? Did I do something? Was I not enough?"

"No Lance, you are enough, I know this is a cliche thing to say but it's not you it's me, I'm sorry but I met a guy in my classes, and I felt a spark, I want to pursue that, and it's not fair to either of us that I want that while I'm still with you so it's better to end it now before things get bad, I want it to end on a good note, I want to end it before I become bitter that I want something that I shouldn't, so again sorry but I want to end it now, sorry but goodbye." 

And that was when Lance's heart broke completely, and that moment caused a rift between Keith and the others, even if he tried to be on good terms, in the eyes of the others Keith betrayed Lance most of them think he cheated on Lance and didn't had the balls to admit it, so Keith even if he got a new boyfriend he lost his old friend circle, and besides Lance no one even bothered to know about him anymore he knows that his new boyfriend is a buff and sexy guy called Shiro and he is friends with some guy with platinum hair named Lotor and 4 other girls Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid and Narti, a bit of unusual nicknames, only the most intimate of Lotor's knows his real name, as his friends. Hunk and pidge keep talking to him that he shouldn't keep seeing Keith like this, stalking his social media, but he said he will keep doing that just for a bit more.

But there is one thing about Lance that is quite unhealthy and that is the fact that after he first found out about Keith and this guy called Shiro be begun to cough up red flowers, and after some research he found out he had something called Hanahaki Disease, which flowers would grow in his lungs until his love becomes answered or he undergoes an operation to remove the flowers and forget all about him.

Months later Lance, Pidge and Hunk entered into university, and it seemed that Lance had moved on from Keith but actually the disease got worse and worse, Lance was just really good in hiding the pain, and the flowers, that is until the end of semester when after all the exams they planned a party in Lance and Hunk’s shared apartment, Lance arrived first and he was glancing Keith who was on his phone when he got overcome by a coughing fit he was hacking up flowers in full bloom covered in blood, he then collapsed and that's when Hunk and Pidge found  
him, they took him to the hospital where they found out about Hanahaki, they had to call his mother.

"Lance my boy, my ocean, why did you do this to yourself?" Lance's mother cries

"I couldn't move on, and he would never love me again, and I couldn't forget him, I'm sorry Mom." Lance rasped

"Forget him?" She asked confused 

"When a patient undergoes a Hanahaki operation, the patient forgets all about the person they had affection for, depending on the person there is also the risk that the person won't be able to fall in love ever again, he will be able to love yes, but just platonically, never more, but with recent technology development, we manage to reduce the chance of that happening to just 5%, after the operation is completed and a couple of hours of rest we will be able to tell right away if he is part of the 5% or not, it is his choice after all if he will take the operation or not." Doctor Coran explained.

"Lance please, do this operation, if you couldn't do it for yourself, please do it for your friends." She quietly whispers to him tears rolling down her face as she hugs him tenderly "Do it for me." 

And that's when the resolve Lance had do die with his love completely broke and he decides to undergo the operation.

After hours in the operation theatre plus the waiting, the operation was a success luckily for him he wasn't part of the 5% that lost the ability to fall in love, but to prevent any connection they pretend Keith never happened, Pidge hacked Lance’s computer and deleted everything in it to do with Keith, and she also deleted all his social media accounts he had only leaving the ones with no indication of Keith in them, his mother hid away every picture they have of Keith and she promised herself that she would talk to him again when she thinks he is ready for this kind of truth, no matter how many years into the future that might be.

Shiro first started to date Keith a couple of weeks after he returned from his home, he knows something happened that made him lose his friends but Keith didn't want to talk about it so Shiro didn't pry, even after they started dating things were wonderful, he was introduced to Lotor and the others and they became good friends with them, even if for some reason it seemed that Keith didn't like Lotor much but he respected him because of Shiro so all was well, or at least it seemed so, as months passed it seemed Keith wasn't invested in the relationship, like a lingering regret that he refuse to share with him, Shiro still tried to connect with Keith but it seemed that he kept Shiro at an arms length sometimes, that began to add up to the point that he confronted Keith.

"Keith, I'm trying here, but why do you keep me out, something is bothering you but weeks, months later you still didn't let me in, sometimes I feel we are more friends with benefits than boyfriends, Keith please talk to me." Shiro asked exasperated.

"You really wanna know?" Keith snapped "When I went back home I broke up with my boyfriend and childhood  
friend, I knew him since I was 4, and I broke up with him because I met you."

"And you regret it don't you." Shiro replied and Keith looked away "So you keep acting as my boyfriend, and I'm acting as your rebound, Keith that's horrible and unfair to me and to yourself."

"So now what you want to break up?"

"Yes that would be better, for both of us.”" Shiro says

"Then this is goodbye then, sorry." Keith chokes out and leaves but on the other hand he is actually relieved because now he can try what he should’ve done all those months ago and try and get Lance back. \

Days later after asking a bit around on campus he heard about a bar where you could dance and sing, this is the kind of place Lance would go, when he got to that bar and asked around some more he knew he would be able to meet him in a couple of days, and as luck would have it, there he was there with Hunk and Pidge

As Lance goes to the bar to order the drinks Keith approaches him but he was stopped by Hunk’s firm hand on his chest.

"Keith it's been a while hasn't it?" He said with faux sweetness and an edge to his voice.

"Look Hunk I know I messed up, I know I haven't talked with any of you for months but please, I know I can fix this!"

"Let's talk outside." Pidge sighs, as she sent a message to Lance that Pidge and Hunk will have to leave the bar for a few minutes and he should try and have some fun while they take care of a little project quickly, as Pidge, Hunk and Keith leave to talk they don't even notice who walked in, Shiro as he went there to have a good time and get over Keith.

"Ok Keith I don't care what you have to say, but you will have to know this, you messed up Lance beyond being able to fix." Hunk growls

"I know but I have to try!"

"No, Keith you don't understand, he got Hanahaki from your breakup, do you have any idea, how rare the chance is to get the disease from unrequited love from a breakup, it's absurdly low, even for this rare disease, he got it, and since you were with some new guy that we don't know and didn't care to know, you couldn't help him." Pidge explained glaring holes into Keith’s head.

"No... no, please tell me this isn't..." Keith pleads with tears in his eyes

"Yeah we kinda had to force him to do the operation, and yes he forgot all about you, 14 years of memories all scrambled up, he remembers us and his family of course but there is a lot of blanks, you appearing in the picture would just mess him up more he won't fall in love with you ever again, this is a fact but you will be a blank worth of 14 years worth of memories, and you coming back trying to be his boyfriend again as you seem to want to will be impossible and will only hurt you both, please just leave for now." Hunk explains with his arms crossed

Keith with tears running down his cheeks turns away and leaves.

Meanwhile in the bar Shiro had approached the bar and sat there next to Lance

"Hey can I sit here?" He asked

"Sure Shiro, come and sit here." Lance replied 

“Thanks, wait a second do I know you? How did you know my name?"

"Uhm no idea, I know this may sound weird but I had an accident recently and it seems my memories got scrambled, like I have blanks up until I was four, so sometimes I know stuff but have no idea how I know them."

"Oh I’m sorry to hear about that, well I have my own issues to drink to, it seems my boyfriend was using me for a kind of rebound from his previous relationship and even after months together he never moved on, at first he was all in but then he got more distant until I couldn't take anymore so I confronted him and he admitted it he broke up with his old boyfriend to get with me but then he regretted it and wanted to go back to his old one." Shiro reveals

"Oh that's fucked up, who does that? Oh fuck it, let's drink and have a good time!"

"Sure! Hey….wait a second, you are Lance right?" Shiro asked as Lance ordered more drinks this time for both him and Shiro

"Yeah? how do you know me?"

"Lotor said he had an online friend who he talks about beauty routines with here on campus, he said you had the best skin he has ever seen, this is you right?"

"Yeah Lotor I remember him I talk with him and Allura about that kind of thing, and I knew he would admit I had the best skin, although he has the best hair I have ever seen, I am a bit jealous of his hair, but he doesn't need to know that right?"

"Sure my lips are sealed!" Lance and Shiro talk and drink some more before they hit the dance floor and had a good time

By the time Pidge and Hunk find Lance, they see him having such a great time and happily dancing they leave him alone some more before they bother him, but when they do they meet Shiro and they become a quick to bond and Shiro becomes part of their crew.

Days later Lotor and his friends meet Shiro’s new friends and they bond fast, Keith once more becomes a taboo topic, even if Lotor's friend don't talk about him because of Shiro and Hunk and others don't talk about him because of Lance, but as time passes all of them become great friends.

Shiro and Lance get closer and closer, until weeks later Lance decided to ask Shiro out, Shiro said yes  
then after a great date they kissed and became boyfriends, together and happy they were that couple that flooded their social media with their couple activities and that's how Keith finds out and his heart breaks even more because what's more ironic than both of his ex's getting together while he is all alone, and that's when the first flower petal comes out of his mouth, a single blue petal. 

After this discovery he suspended college and decided to stay home to figure out what to do, after weeks and he never improved his mother forced him to do the operation, it was a success but there was one problem, he was part of the 5% that lost the ability to fall in love, his mother cried for the first time in years when she heard that, they figured it out it was Lance, the one that caused him to lose the ability to fall in love, since he lost 14 years of memories as well, he stayed home for a couple of months to help him recover. 

It was around christmas that Lance went back home, he brought Shiro, Pidge and Hunk with him to stay  
at his home with him, the introductions were made but it was when Keith’s mother and Lance's mother were talking on the kitchen in the morning while Pidge and Hunk were eating breakfast while the others were asleep and when Shiro went down to eat he saw Keith’s mother and with wide eyes he exclaims

"Keith?" they turn their eyes to look at him "Sorry you look like somebody I used to know..."

"Keith Kogane?" She asks and Shiro nods "He is my son, how do you know him?"

"Well...this is weird, but we used to date." At that all of them get wide eyes

"Oh fuck what is this?? A hispanic soap opera?" Pidge yells

"Pidge!!" Hunk scolds

"What I'm right, first Lance and Keith childhood friends and highschool sweethearts date, Keith breaks up with Lance to date Shiro, Lance gets Hanahaki disease and forgets all about him, Shiro and Keith break up, Keith tries to get together with Lance again, but he can't because Lance forgot all about him, so Keith got Hanahaki and forgot all about Lance, and Lance and Shiro both Keith exes get together, I'm sorry but this is has hispanic soap opera written all over it"

"Well she isn't wrong about this." Lance's mom says.

In the end Keith’s mom asks them if they can try and reconnect with Keith to help him, after some discussion they agree, it was awkward at first since Keith and Shiro used to date and Lance and Keith don't know each other, but they start anew.

Years later Shiro and Lance are married and happy with some two adopted daughters, Lance and Keith become great friends but never the dynamic duo again, and the secret of being childhood friends becomes  
the one secret that was taken to the grave.


End file.
